


Isaac's Pups

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Breeders, Inc. [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Hellhound Parrish, Humor, M/M, Omega Isaac, Omega Parrish, Owner Deucalion, Owner Stiles, Pups, Smut, m-preg, mentions of Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: Deucalion offers to help Stiles with Isaac's birth. Parrish finally meets Derek's rival for Stiles' attention and acts accordingly.





	

* * *

 

Stiles is a little nervous. Isaac is heavily pregnant, just days away from birthing and he has no idea what the fuck he’s supposed to do. Deaton stops by every day to look in on the bitch, and yesterday had informed him that it’ll be any day now, most likely by the end of the weekend for sure. Between Deaton and Deucalion, Stiles feels like he has everything under control. That is until he’s all alone and starts thinking about all the possibilities of what may happen. Then he realizes he has very little control. In fact, there is no control to be had by Stiles the man thinks hysterically in the quiet of his home.

Isaac has built himself a nest off in a side room on the first floor where it’s more quiet and cozy. He likes to spend time there on a special bed that Deucalion had recommended for birthing. Soft enough for the pregnant were to find comfort, but firm enough that should he birth on it, there would be no issues for the pups during delivery. Also, stain repellent. Oh, so very important Stiles believes when he starts thinking too much about the actual birthing process. Stain repellent he chants to himself every time he eyes the bed and thinks of what is to come.

Derek has taken to snuffling at the door, but not entering unless Stiles goes with him. Isaac is a little testy towards the alpha right now, growling lowly if Stiles isn’t around to supervise. Parrish gets better treatment, but probably because he stomach is swollen with pups as well. Overall Isaac is pretty mellow and honestly, it keeps Stiles calm too. He’s not sure what he’d do if Isaac was high strung. Probably insist that Deaton moves in until the pups are born he thinks with a snort.

Deucalion has offered to fly in and help Stiles since his schedule has him already out on the west coast and Stiles is pretty grateful. Maybe enthusiastically grateful if the laughter on the other end of the line is anything to go by after he waxes poetic about Deucalion’s upcoming visit. Stiles experience is in the breeding of pups, not the delivery of them. So the man is supposed to be arriving tomorrow and Stiles mentally has his fingers crossed begging that Isaac doesn’t go into labor before then. Stiles is so not prepared to help deliver pups on his own.

 

*****

 

When Deucalion pulls up into his driveway, Stiles speed walks out to the car, shoving the man back into the driver’s seat as he starts to climb out, following close behind. He doesn’t even bother shutting the door, just straddles the man and kisses him deeply.

“Stiles,” Deucalion gasps in shock before the younger man gives him another filthy kiss, grinding down onto his lap. When they separate, Stiles leans back in for another thorough kiss.

“Hi, yeah, so you kind of left me hanging this morning, asshole, and I’m afraid of how my pets are going to react to your presence, so preemptive sex,” he blurts out hastily leaning in for another kiss, grasping two fistfuls of Deucalion’s blue oxford and holding him in place.

Deucalion pulls back to take a breath. “I’m sorry, what? Preemptive sex?” he asks confused, licking his lips and staring up at his young lover.

“Yeah,” Stiles says before attacking with more dirty kisses, breaking off only to haphazardly explain. “Basically I’m intercepting you before—” he licks into the man’s mouth, “—my pets can cockblock us—” he grunts out with a gasp. “—with asshole behavior or by going into labor,” he explains with another firm grind down onto the man’s lap. “I just need to get this open,” he says, reaching down to tug at Deucalion’s belt, fumbling with the zipper for a moment before prying the fly open. “Need you to lift up a moment,” he says with a gasp between frantic kisses, “to pull this down a little,” he groans into Deucalion’s mouth as he yanks at the man’s clothing.

Deucalion raises his hips as much as Stiles’ body straddling him allows. The younger man tugs the pants and underwear down the older man’s thighs just far enough for him to pull Deucalion’s cock and balls out.

“Shouldn’t I prep you or something?” Deucalion gasps out, reaching around Stiles to palm his ass.

“Nope. Already took care of myself earlier,” Stiles says with a groan between hasty little pecks. “You know after you left me hanging you asshole. Been wearing a plug until about five minutes before you arrived,” he explains, leaning in for another filthy kiss.

“Oh,” Deucalion says faintly, swallowing hard when Stiles slides back out the open door and yanks his basketball shorts down, kicking them off of his foot when it snags for a second. He crawls back onto Deucalion’s lap, reaching down to the side of the seat to recline it. Deucalion gazes up at him and Stiles gives a smirk back before leaning forward to capture his mouth again. Stiles produces a packet of lube from somewhere and Deucalion knocks his head back against the headrest when the young man grabs his cock and coats it with firm oiled strokes. Before he can register what is happening, Stiles braces one hand on the man’s chest and with his other, he reaches behind to line Deucalion’s cock before firmly impaling himself.

“Jesus! Stiles!” Deucalion shouts as his leg jerks in surprise and knocks against the underside of the dash.

“It’s my name, I want you to wear it out,” Stiles says cheekily, before lifting himself up and slamming back down. Twin groans fill the air and Deucalion grabs ahold of his lover’s hips when Stiles decides to speed up.  

Stiles braces one hand against the roof of the car so he doesn’t hit his head, the other he reaches down to grab his cock.

“Do you want me to handle that?” Deucalion gasps out, loosening his hold on Stiles' hip and reaching towards the man’s cock.

“Nope,” Stiles groans out. “I want you to let me ride the fuck out of you and I expect you to fill my ass,” he moans, crying out loudly when he manages to hit his prostate.

“Fuck, yeah, okay, I can do that,” the older man agrees, eyes rolling back when Stiles does a hard grind down while squeezing his muscles.

The air is filled with the sounds of slapping flesh, the faint rocking of the car (great shocks!), and the heavy panting of the two men.

“Duke, Duke, Duke,” Stiles chants. “I’m gonna come. Need you to come with me. Come on baby,” he begs, leaning forward to meet the man halfway for a sloppy kiss. “Want to feel you fill me up when I come. Been too long,” he pants out with a desperate whine.

Deucalion makes a sound in the back of his throat, groaning out when he feels that internal spiral of pleasure hit him. He pulls Stiles down hard as his body bows up, crying out as he releases. Stiles yells out, stripping his cock faster until he’s shooting across Deucalion’s shirt. He continues pulling, milking out all the rest as he slows his rocking down.

Deucalion lies there, eyes closed as he heaves great big breaths of air. He was hoping for ‘happy to see you again’ sex, but nothing like this. He carefully loosens his hold on Stiles’ hip, fingers stiff from gripping the other man so hard. Deucalion cracks his eyes open to see Stiles, eyes closed, rolling his neck slowly.

When he gets centered, Stiles opens his eyes with a dopey smile. “Hi.”

 

*****

 

It turns out that Stiles was right about being cock-blocked, most noticeably by asshole behavior. Derek still isn’t a fan of Deucalion. Whenever the two men are too close for Derek’s comfort, the alpha wedges his way between them. Deucalion looks on in amusement and Stiles in dismay. Honestly, the only thing that’s making this somewhat bearable is the car sex earlier that helped take off the edge. Both men are pretty positive that if Stiles hadn’t taken the initiative earlier, they’d both be frustrated as hell.  

When Derek yet again shoves himself between the two men, Stiles gives a sigh and throws his hands up in the air. He tries to move the were, but the alpha just huffs out a breath of annoyance before leaning harder against his owner, pinning the man against the side of the sofa while using his legs to push Deucalion away. There isn’t any give to the sofa’s fabric so Deucalion ends up falling over. Derek takes advantage and shoves a little harder at the man in short little bursts.

Deucalion should be annoyed, but he’s pretty amused instead. Derek is determined to show Deucalion that he doesn’t like the man and as long as the alpha doesn’t get aggressive, the man will humor the were. When the were turns his head away to look at Stiles, Deucalion very carefully pokes the were in his hip.

Derek whips around to stare at the man and Deucalion nonchalantly rights himself. The alpha stares at the man suspiciously, but the man doesn’t do anything other than continue fixing his own shirt. When the were grumbles and turns to look back at Stiles, Deucalion pokes the were again.

The alpha whips around again and gives a warning growl and Deucalion ignores him again. This time the older man scratches his jaw and looks around the were to ask Stiles if he’d like a drink. Stiles gives a little huff and shoves against his pet.

“Sure, I’ll take something,” he says, struggling to move Derek aside.

The alpha drapes himself across Stiles’ lap and looks smugly up at Deucalion.

Deucalion gives a shrug and a smile at the alpha, reaching down to pet him lightly on his head. Derek looks surprised at this, his eyebrows doing an impressive job of conveying his feelings before settling with a scowl. Stiles snorts at his ridiculous alpha and boyfriend.

As Deucalion putters around the kitchen to get them drinks, Stiles tries unsuccessfully again to move Derek. Derek rolls over onto his back and rumbles up at his owner, nosing at Stiles’ stomach. Stiles lets out a laugh, the were’s facial hair tickling his stomach where his shirt has managed to ride up a bit. Derek rumbles a bit more before burrowing his face into his owner’s stomach and huffing out a deep breath in contentment.

Stiles gives a little hum and cards his hands through the alpha’s hair. As much as Derek has been an asshole keeping him and Deucalion apart, he knows his alpha won’t be aggressive towards the man. He’s kind of wondering if Derek is doing it to keep up appearances that he’s the alpha just because he can. Deaton has suggested making sure to give Derek appropriate attention at specific times and to make sure the alpha knows when it is okay to assert his dominance and when it is inappropriate. He also suggested the were be kenneled at night so that he doesn’t try anything while they are sleeping. (As if Stiles didn’t learn his lesson during Duke’s last visit.)

“Hey, buddy, where’s Parrish at?” Stiles asks his pet.

Derek rumbles into his stomach, rolling his face back and forth.

Stiles gives him a scratch behind his ear. “I hope you haven’t told him to do anything to Deucalion. That would be a bad idea, big guy.”

Derek rumbles more, turning his face up until one eye looks back at him. When Stiles raises his brow, the were ducks his head back into his stomach.

“Right,” Stiles says. “Why do I have a feeling you’ve told Parrish your feelings about my boyfriend,” he muses to himself with a sigh.

The alpha shoves his head under Stiles shirt and the man rolls his eyes, wondering just what they are in for.

 

*****

 

Later that evening while standing together in the living room, Deucalion gets a strange look on his face.

“What? What’s wrong?” Stiles asks worriedly.

“Is your hellhound behind me?” the older man asks hesitantly.

“Yes…” Stiles says slowly. “Do I want to know why?”

Deucalion purses his lips and nods his head before twisting around suddenly.

When Stiles looks down he sees Parrish with his hand raised up like he’s about to give a high-five, a guilty look in his eyes. Stiles frowns at his pet and does a double take at Deucalion. A strangled sound escapes his mouth and he claps his hands across it to stop himself from either laughing hysterically or shouting out. Where once was a perfectly tailored pant pocket is now a faint pink hand print across his lover’s right ass cheek.

“I don’t think you’re hellhound likes me much,” Deucalion says ruefully, twisting around to try and see the damage. “I’m feeling a little drafty. Did he do what I think he did?” the man asks Stiles.

Stiles gives a muffled response, eyes wide. Deucalion raises his eyebrows in expectation, waiting for clarification. Stiles moves his hands, clearing his throat when he has difficulty speaking. “If what you think happened is that my hellhound decided to burn his hand print into the ass of your pants, then yes, you would be very much correct,” he says, rolling his lips tightly and squeezing his eyes shut in hopes of not bursting out in laughter.

“Ahh...that’s what I thought. I was getting a bit toasty,” he says with a small grimace. “I’m going to go change,” he gestures down at himself before letting out a sigh and heading upstairs to change his pants.

Stiles watches Deucalion head up the stairs, one lovely ass cheek flexing with each step taken. He turns to look at Parrish who is innocently staring back at him. Stiles crosses his arms. “Seriously, what did he ever do to you?”

Before he can start in on a tirade a strangled shout comes from above.

“Duke?” he calls out in concern. “Is everything okay?”

Stiles looks back at Parrish who is looking everywhere but at him. “What did you do?” he groans before turning and jogging up the stairs.

When he arrives in the bedroom it’s to find Deucalion pinching the bridge of his nose, pants scattered across the floor and bed. “What’s wrong?” Stiles demands breathlessly.

Deucalion gives a little huffing laugh and gestures at his pants.

“Did he dump out all of your clothes?” Stiles demands in horror.

“No, Stiles, he did not. That was me,” the man replies rubbing the side of his face.

Stiles looks at his lover and then looks down at the pants near his feet. He picks up a pair and brings it up to eye level to find a perfect hand print burned through the fabric.

“My hellhound burned his hand print,” he says, pausing a moment to gather his thoughts, “through the crotch of your pants.” Stiles lowers the pants and stares at Deucalion in mortification. “Did he do this to every pair?”

“Well not in the crotch. Some were through the knees, a couple through the ass,” Deucalion says with a nod, hands on his hips. “I think he’s trying to tell me something,” he says, surveying his scattered clothes.

“I- I am so sorry. I don't know what to say,” Stiles says in dismay, bringing a fist up to his mouth and biting his knuckles.

“I'm going to borrow a pair of your pants and some underwear,” Deucalion tells him as he tugs his boxers briefs down and kicks them off to the side. The man turns and strolls to Stiles dresser, perfect ass cheeks flexing along with tightly corded thigh muscles. The pale pink hand print is kind of cute Stiles thinks. He may give a dreamy little sigh at the sight of all the naked flesh, startling when the man turns around quirks an eyebrow at him.

“See something you like?” he inquires and Stiles makes grabby hands towards him.

“Maybe,” he admits with a smirk. “You know pants aren't necessarily required in the bedroom,” he suggests hopefully. “And it is almost bedtime,” he continues with a little leer.

Deucalion walks over with underwear still in hand, stopping when he gets in front of Stiles.

“Perhaps not previously, but I believe I currently have your hellhound’s hand print on my ass cheek, love,” the man says smoothly with brow cocked.

Stiles places his hands on Deucalion’s shoulders, sliding them down his chest and abs before landing on the lean hips. “Yes, and as his owner, it’s my responsibility to check and make sure that you’re taken care of. I think you should let me take a thorough look at it and that means no pants,” he says seriously, rubbing tiny circles on the man’s hip bones while trying to subtly shift as his erection starts to make itself known.

“Oh do you? And where should this examination occur? Should I just turn around?” he suggests, turning until his back is facing Stiles. “I mean, my pants are already off as you can so clearly see,” he mocks gesturing down to his naked legs.

Stiles takes a moment to enjoy the view, reaching down to adjust himself and slip in a quick press of his palm against his hard cock.

“Hmm...I think in the best interests of the injured party, it’s probably best if you lie down on the bed. So that I can get a more intimate look at the injury,” Stiles suggests, biting his lip.

“Oh do you now,” Deucalion murmurs. “Then by all means, if it’s for my own comfort,” he says solemnly, turning back to face Stiles. Stiles nods his head with a serious look in his eyes.

“Very important for your comfort,” he reiterates to his boyfriend.

Deucalion walks around the man and goes to the bed. “Is this good enough?” he asks crawling up onto the mattress making sure to flex the muscles in his ass.

Stiles licks his lips. “Yeah, that’s good enough. In fact, you should probably stay like that. Gives me a better view of the injury,” he husks out before joining the man.

 

*****

 

Isaac manages to hold off for another two days before going into labor. Stiles only freaks out a little when he discovers the bitch whining through his contractions. He may or may not hit a new high note when calling for Deucalion that morning. When Deucalion finds him, Stiles is trying to keep his shit together. The older man calmly rubs Stiles back and watches Isaac. The were is pretty calm, lying on his side and watching the two men standing by the doorway. Deucalion continues watching, waiting to see when another contraction will hit. It takes another eight minutes and the were just whines through the pain. Deucalion looks at Stiles and notes how his young lover is puffing out his cheeks in nervousness.

“Just out of curiosity,” the older man begins in a mild tone, “what were you planning on doing if I wasn't here to help?

Stiles looks back at his boyfriend and replies with no shame, “Call Deaton and beg for him to come over and stay with me.”

“Ahh…” Deucalion replies thoughtfully.

“So...your own stable?”

“Deaton, or you know, never actually having a stable and just sticking to the stud services side,” Stiles says, wincing when another contraction hits Isaac. He makes an aborted movement towards the bitch, but Isaac lets out a little growl at him.

“Right,” Deucalion says looking back at the were and noting how the bitch has settled back down on his side in wait of the next contraction. He notes the time on his wristwatch and mentally calculates the time. The contractions have dropped to a little over seven minutes apart now.

Stiles fidgets by his side, nervously drumming his fingers against his thigh. When he notices Deucalion noticing, he stops, only to start up again thirty seconds later. “Umm…” Stiles starts, only to stop. “So…what do I need to do?” he says, moving a little restlessly next to his boyfriend.

“Perhaps we should go out and sit in the living room for a bit. I’ll periodically check up on him to see how he’s progressing, but for now, there’s nothing we can do. You should probably kennel Derek and Parrish so we don’t have to worry about them. We can give Deaton a heads up. He’ll want to check in on them after birth so he can make notes for their registration,” he says smoothly to Stiles, grabbing the man’s arm and gently steering him out of the room.

“Right, right, kennel, waiting and call Deaton,” Stiles repeats back to him. “I’m going to go find Derek and Parrish and handle that.”

Deucalion gives him an amused look. "If you give me Deaton’s number I’ll go ahead and make that call for you,” he offers.

Stiles looks at him gratefully, leaning in for a quick kiss on the side of his mouth. “Thanks,” he murmurs when he pulls back slightly, looking considerably calmer. A pressure against his thigh has him looking down to see Derek trying to wedge his way between them. He looks back up to Deucalion, a small smile curling his lips. “Works like a charm. One down,” he says lightly before snagging Derek’s harness and tugging him towards the kennel.

Deucalion stands there for a moment before snorting out a laugh, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s cleverness.

 

*****

 

“So what you want to do is stay calm and talk to him in a soothing voice,” Deucalion instructs. “Don’t touch him, unless he indicates he wants physical contact. Some weres who are naturally more affectionate, become less affectionate during labor and birth. Sometimes it makes them more tense and agitated and causes delays or issues during delivery. So look for cues from Isaac,” he advises. “We’ll make sure to keep a bowl of room temperature water on hand with a washcloth so you can wash him down a bit if it looks like it’s a prolonged labor,” he continues.

Stiles looks at him wide-eyed, swallowing nervously. “What about the actual birthing process? Do we have to do anything?”

Deucalion shakes his head in the negative. “Only if Isaac starts showing distress. Weres are like people and have been doing this since the beginning of their existence,” he says with a reassuring smile to Stiles. “We’re just here to supervise, especially since it’s Isaac’s first birth. We just want to keep him calm, reassure him through the pain and make sure the pups are okay.”

“Right, I can do that,” Stiles says with a firm shake of his head. He eyes Isaac who is lying on his side, panting softly. Stiles feels his fingers twitch by his side. “How long does this process usually last?”

Deucalion gives a shrug. “Depends on the bitch and what litter it is. It’s his first, so it might take a little longer. My shortest was an hour and the longest was over twenty-four hours,” he says.

Stiles chokes. “An hour? Twenty-four?”

Deucalion gives a soft laugh. “They were both healthy pregnancies and safe healthy deliveries. Just different bitches,” he assures Stiles.

He looks over at Isaac as the were moved restlessly on the bed. The bitch gives a groan and rolls onto all four. Stiles startles and moves forward, but Deucalion stops him with a hand.

“It’s okay,” he says gripping Stiles’ arm. “This is normal, he’s trying to find a more comfortable position. Maybe help the labor along.”

Isaac whines at the back of his throat and rocks back and forth a bit. He looks at Stiles again with pleading eyes, another whine escaping him. Deucalion’s lets go of Stiles’s arm. “Okay, he’s asking for you,” he tells the younger man, staying back for now.

Stiles carefully approaches his pet, not wanting to startle the distressed were. He holds out his hand and when Isaac knocks against it with his head, takes it as a sign that it’s okay to kneel. He reaches over and carefully cards his hands through the were’s hair. Isaac gives a little happy grumble and pauses in his rocking.

Stiles starts murmuring softly to the bitch while rubbing soothing circles behind his ears. Isaac leans forward, dropping his head onto Stiles' shoulder with a tired sigh.

“If you hold him steady, I’m going to walk around behind him and check to see how he’s doing,” Deucalion says. “I just don’t want him to be upset if I get to close,” he informs Stiles.

Stiles gives a little nod of his head, and continues to pet Isaac, running his hands along the were’s neck and shoulders and occasionally rubbing his head against the blondes. He carefully keeps his eyes on Deucalion as the man cautiously walks behind the were. Isaac raises his head to look and when he sees Deucalion standing back, he turns his head and drops it back onto Stiles’ shoulder.

Deucalion carefully studies the were before coming back around towards his head. “He looks to be halfway dilated, so I don’t expect it to be much longer if he started laboring only two hours ago,” he tells Stiles thoughtfully. I’d say at the rate he’s been going he’ll most likely start delivering in the next hour and a half or so.”

Stiles nods his head. “Okay, what should I do then?”

Deucalion looks at the man. “Just keep what you’re doing. Maybe help him lie back down when he’s ready. He’s going pretty quickly, so I can go and grab the towels and other necessities while you stay with him,” he suggests.

“Okay, yeah that works,” Stiles says with a nervous lick to his dry lips.

Isaac huffs against his shoulder, a high pitched whine escaping before he starts rocking again. Stiles adjusts himself a little better since the position is killing his knees. The were pushed against him harder, opening his mouth a little to press his teeth against his owner’s shoulder. Stiles continues to soothe the were while internally praying that his pet doesn’t decide to use him as a chew toy.

Deucalion returns and carefully sets the towels aside. He checks the bowls of water in the warmers to make sure the temperature is safe for the pups. If Isaac lets them, they’ll use the warm water to help cleanse the pups up after delivery. He sets aside a small stack of incredibly soft towels to use on the newborns as well. After double checking, everything he tells Stiles he’s going to check on the were once more.

“Progression looks good,” Deucalion says quietly before returning to Stiles side. Stiles nods his head, rotating his shoulders a little to ease the tension he’s been feeling.

Isaac decides it’s time to lie back down, so Stiles carefully guides the were back down while Deucalion talks them both through it. Now it’s just a waiting game.

When Isaac’s contractions have notably increased to three minutes apart Deucalion goes to check one more time. He can’t get a good look so he tells Stiles he’s going to try and move Isaac’s leg out of the way. The were has been pretty calm with Deucalion getting closer, so when the man cautiously reaches forward and touches the were’s leg, Isaac just twitches a little and whines. Speaking in soothing tones, Deucalion manages to get the bitch to move his leg and after getting a clear line of sight informs Stiles that Isaac is rapidly close to delivering.

Rapidly comes faster than Stiles is expecting. One minute Isaac is panting little whines and the next the were is bracing himself as he pushes. Stiles may feel a little ill when he hears a little squelchy sound and Deucalion looks amused when their eyes meet, but at least he’s kind enough not to laugh at his lover’s pale face. Deucalion calmly talks to the were and coaxes him through the pushing. Before long Isaac is relaxing back before trying to twist up. Deucalion carefully takes a warm damp towel and reaches down to grab the pup. Quickly the man cleans off the pup’s body, and tiny little gasping noises can be heard before a high pitched shriek pierces the air. Deucalion makes shushing noises, moving quickly to get the pup up to Isaac before the were becomes agitated.

Stiles watches wide-eyed as Deucalion carefully brings the pup up to Isaac. Like all were pups, it’s only about eight inches in length and has the wrinkled skin of a newborn. Isaac noses at the pup carefully and looks back up at the two men watching him.

“Umm...what’s he doing?” Stiles whispers. “Shouldn’t he be nursing it?”

Deucalion looks at the were thoughtfully before slowly reaching down. The pup is emitting high-pitched shrieks of frustration while nosing at its mama. Isaac has his head cocked in confusion and keeps looking up at Stiles and Deucalion. Deucalion carefully picks up the newborn and brings it up to one of Isaac’s tits. There’s a wet snuffling noise before the pup manages to latch on. Isaac gives a little huff and studies the nursing pup as Deucalion continues to hold it in place.

“Can you get that clean towel over there and roll it up a bit? We’ll place it behind the pup’s back to keep him in place until Isaac realizes he needs to prop the pup up,” Deucalion explains.

“Is this normal?” Stiles asks worriedly, visions of Isaac rejecting the pups and what it may entail.

Deucalion nods his head. “For first-time moms, the bitch might have a little confusion on what to do. Especially if they haven’t been in a pack where another bitch has given birth. Give him a few minutes. He’ll catch on by the second one,” he says calmly.

The two men continue to keep an eye on Isaac and the pup and after a few minutes, Isaac curls a hand protectively around the pup’s body. The pup continues to suckle hungrily.

Isaac ends up birthing a set of twins next. It’s a little nerve-wracking for Stiles, but Isaac and Deucalion handle it like pros. Stiles is already plotting on how to have Deucalion here for when Parrish delivers. Because _hellhound_. And _fire_. He blanches at this thought.

Deucalion raises an eyebrow when he spots Stiles’ face. “Do I want to even ask?”

“Uh, Parrish is a hellhound.” Stiles says swallowing hard, rubbing his sweaty palms against his thighs.

“Yes…” Deucalion looks at him in amusement.

“And…” Stiles licks his lips and looks at Deucalion pleadingly. “He flames…”

Deucalion snorts at Stiles. “I’ll come back to help you,” he says with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles beams at him gratefully thinking he has the best fucking boyfriend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> *Derek isn't so much jealous of Deucalion as he's more inclined to just be an asshole because he can be now. Deucalion (who's been around weres his whole life) realizes this and starts to antagonize the were back.
> 
> **Parrish views himself as Derek's mate and therefore handles Deucalion's visit in his own way.
> 
> ***Were pups are roughly about eight inches long, give or take an inch or two. Think of proportional newborns that are slightly furrier. Omega's do nurse their young.


End file.
